Benefits of Jelaousy
by EvieWhite
Summary: Some girls in the academy have a crush on Misty which makes Cordelia jealous. When Delia confronts Misty about it sexytimes ensue. Tumblr prompt fulfillment. Crack fic.


**Prompt: Some of the girls in the school have a huge crush on Misty. Cordelia gets jealous and has to explain to Misty why the girls find her so sexy.**

**Misty never went to hell, let alone got stuck there for all eternity. Everything is okay and nothing hurts. **

**Crack fic. Smutty smutty smut. **

**Cordelia's POV**

I try to avoid the student's bathroom at all costs. I much prefer to use my personal one in the Supreme's office, but I really really had to pee. Just as I'm about to exit the stall, a group of young witches come in giggling. To evade any awkwardness, I decided to stay hidden and eavesdrop a bit.

"Oh my god, she's so pretty!"

"Did you see the way she leaned over? I could see all the way down her shirt!"

"I know right? Gods, Misty is so hot."

I can't believe my ears. I can feel my cheeks flush bright red and my palms start to sweat. Who are these girls to look at Misty like that? I'd be lying if I said that similar thoughts didn't cross my mind, but at least I have the decency not to sneak a peek down her shirt.

The girls giggle again as they leave the bathroom saying, "Come on, let's go back to the greenhouse to watch Misty some more."

I'm quite flustered, and honestly more than a little jealous. What if Misty is attracted to one of the girls? Going on auto pilot, I head to the greenhouse to investigate further. My high heels clack on the hardwood floor as I walk through the academy, determined to get Misty's attention in a more-than-friends way.

Upon entering the room, I'm greeted with the sight of Misty bent over a work bench with her shirt hanging low and her ass up in the air. The same group of girls from the bathroom is standing around her, eyes wide and glued to her stunning assets.

Clearing my throat, I cross my arms over my chest, and the students snap to attention. "Girls, I need to speak with Misty in private. Don't you all having things to study anyway." It's more of a command than a question.

I glare at them, letting them know that I'm aware of what they're doing. Without saying anything they hurry out with their heads down.

Misty seems to be oblivious to it all. She smiles up at me then quickly back to her work. "Look Miss Cordelia, I made the potion to fix the cherry tomato plant." The pride in her voice makes me smile too, and almost forget how jealous I am…almost.

"Misty?' I say as I sit myself on the edge of the table, my legs dangling over the side. "Do you know what those girls were doing here?"

She seems genuinely confused. "Um yeah, they were watchin' me make potions right?"

I bite my lip, unsure of how to go about this. "Not exactly… They were um, they have a crush on you Misty."

Misty abandons her potions and focuses her full attention on me. "What'd ya mean a crush?"

"They think that you're attractive." The swamp witch blushes madly.

"Oh gods, I had no idea! Why would they be lookin' at me though? I aint much."

"You're beautiful Misty." She just shrugs. "They were looking down your shirt."

Misty instinctually covers her chest with her hands. I have an overwhelming urge to reach out and run my fingers over every inch of her pale skin, but I control myself for now and settle for saying, "You're damn sexy, Misty Day."

The younger witch blushes even more and slowly lets her hand fall from her chest. Misty's sapphire blue eyes darken a bit. She stares at me intensely which makes my heart race.

"I have a crush on you Miss Delia."

Her voice is smooth and seductive. That Cajun accent gets me weak in the knees every time. Misty moves so that she's standing between my legs and puts her hands on my hips.

Her lips are so close to mine. I've dreamt about this moment for months; now that it's finally here, little electric shocks of desire keep shooting to my core. I can't hold back anymore, I crash my lips into Misty's and tangle my hands in her wild blonde hair.

We kiss feverishly in a clash of tongues, and a bit of teeth. Desire floods both of our bodies; I can tell by the way she begins to desperately rock her hips against mine. Misty nips my bottom lip and leaves a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down my neck.

Feeling wetness pool at my center, I need more. Hopping off the table, I easily flip us so that now she's sitting with her legs spread wide. Misty is all mine.

Clothes are eagerly abandoned and caution thrown to the wind. Misty moans my name as I take her hardened, pink nipple in my mouth and lavish it with my tongue while palming her other breast. It's the most arousing, erotic sound I have ever heard.

I can feel her hips rolling against mine more frantically now. I need to touch her. After one more deep kiss, I trace the inside of her thighs with my nails getting closer and closer to where she needs me most.

"Please Miss Cordelia…please make love to me." Correction, _that _is the most arousing and erotic thing I've ever heard. Her voice is pure sex.

With just one finger, I lightly circle her already swollen clit. Feeling how soaking wet Misty is makes my own desire sky rocket and I moan loudly. "You're so wet for me baby."

"Just for you Miss Delia, just for you."

Slowly at first, I slide two fingers into Misty's sex. She throws her head back, not caring that it hits the wall, and whimpers. Her tight walls hug my fingers and Misty wraps her legs around my waist.

I'm just beginning to touch her and I am already addicted.

Thrusting into the younger witch I watch as her face contorts in ecstasy. Her hips rise to meet the pace I set so I pound into her harder and faster. "Fuck, that feels so good!" Misty's back arches and her mouth opens in a silent scream.

I can feel her inner walls getting tighter and tighter. Without stopping my fingers from pumping into her sex, I use my thumb to rub her clit, sending Misty over the edge. I never knew pleasure like this existed. I am spell bound by her beauty.

Misty has to bite down on my shoulder to stop from screaming. Slowly, I gently bring her down from the high and lick my fingers clean. God, she tastes incredible. Misty tries to catch her breath as she rests her head in the crook of my neck, peppering me with soft kisses.

"Wow." She manages to stammer out. Chuckling, I wrap my arms around her and enjoy having her so close to me. Misty Day is mine, and no one else can have her.


End file.
